


Barking Up the Right Tree

by midoritakamine



Series: apheeweek 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APHEEWeek 2017, Alternate Universe - Human, Love at first dog-sight, M/M, dog-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: Pochi takes a liking to the dog-sitter, as does his owner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For apheeweek on tumblr combining the prompts of "Pets" + "Estpan"
> 
> I sat and debated aloud with my boyfriend for three minutes what to do and I came up with the fun idea that in a human AU, all of Estonia’s mochis would be little puffy Pomeranians. And then I imagined dog-sitter Estonia taking care of Pochi

Above the loud yipping of the dogs under his care, Eduard hears the bell to the front door ring. He slips out the child safety gate and relatches it before any of his pooches can escape, and his stocking feet make little noise as he speed walks towards the door.

“Hello?” He cracks open the door only for paws to immediately land on his leg and a happy yapping sounds. When he glances down, a brown fluffy dog graces his eyes and a small grin breaks out on his face. He kneels and ruffles behind the dog’s ears, glancing up and asking, “And who might this be?”

The dog’s owner blinks once, twice, a few times nervously before a timid smile places itself upon his lips. “Pochi, he’s my dog.” His voice is accented slightly, and based off the dog’s name Eduard can take a guess at where the stranger is from.

“Well, hello Pochi,” he says, laughing under his breath when the dog licks his hand. The sounds of jealous barking come from deeper in the house, and Eduard rolls his eyes. His dogs always get jealous whenever somebody new comes to the door. He spends a few more seconds giving Pochi loving before he stands upright. “I’m Eduard. And you, sir?”

With a bowed head, the strangers says, “Honda Kiku- er, well, Kiku. Kiku is my name.” He raises his head and reasserts eye contact. His expression is shy, hesitant, but there’s a sincere easy-goingness in his eyes that makes him appear trustworthy. Eduard nods and gestures for Kiku and Pochi to follow him.

“I gather you’re here about dog-sitting?” Eduard glances over his shoulder and pats the top of a chair. He circles around and sits opposite on the couch. Kiku sits in the chair he gestured to, and Pochi strains on the leash to go towards Eduard, and the sounds of dogs barking on the other side of the wall.

Kiku nods. “Ah, yes. I’m going back to Japan for two weeks to visit my mother and I can’t afford to take Pochi with me, so I needed somebody to take care of him while I’m out.”

“Ah, a vacation?” Eduard smiles and waves his fingers playfully at Pochi, which only serves to excite the mass of fluff. “Well, we certainly can’t have Pochi left alone. What all are you looking for? I have separate charges depending on if you wanna board him with me or if you want me to visit your house and care for him.”

Ducking his head, Kiku looks down at Pochi. “Uh, well he doesn’t do well whenever he’s on his own. Separation anxiety, I think is the term?” Eduard nods to confirm. “Ah, yes he doesn’t do well left alone. He tears things up, and pees on my bedsheets. I would... I don’t think I’d enjoy coming home after a two week stay to dirty sheets.”

“I wouldn’t either.”

“I think keeping him here would be best. Would you agree?”

Eduard mulls it over. “Well, does he get along with other dogs? I have quite a few of my own.” He chuckles. “ _Quite_  a few. If he’s good with dogs, staying here would be good.”

Kiku fiddles with the leash nervously. “Uh... he gets along with my friend’s dogs, and he has very large dogs. German Shepherds. I believe Pochi would behave.”

With a grin, Eduard reaches out and takes the leash from Kiku’s hands. He misses the flush that coats his guest’s cheeks when he stands and leads Pochi back towards the barking. He gestures for Kiku to follow. “We can find out.”

He leads Pochi around the corner and against the child safety gate. Pochi’s nose sticks through one of the gaps and sniffs at one of Eduard’s dogs, a fluffy white Pomeranian. Around its neck is a bandanna with the American flag pattern. It bumps noses with Pochi several times before it woofs excitedly and its tiny tail starts fluttering like mad. The other Pomeranians that approach have similar reactions. The one with a German bandanna noses Pochi and moves off to sit in its corner; the French flagged one tries to lick Pochi’s nose; the off-white one with the Italian flag growls protectively when the pure white Italian flagged one yips happily.

Kiku watches over Eduard’s shoulder, and after a minute he says, “Can- is it okay for Pochi to go in and socialize?”

Eduard nods, and kneels down to unhook Pochi from the leash. He sets the dog inside the gate, and he laughs when Pochi is all but mobbed by a curious, playful sea of white fur. He even hears Kiku chuckle a little, and Eduard raises a brow at him and grins.

“You think you’re up for boarding him with me?”

Kiku nods quickly. “Yes, yes absolutely! I believe Pochi would be most happy to stay with you for the duration of my trip.”

Eduard extends a hand for Kiku to shake, and in his stomach he gets a flutter when he feels how soft Kiku’s hand is against his calloused one. He shoves the excited feeling aside for now and directs Kiku towards his office to deal with paperwork and payment.

He can address the flutter in two weeks. After all, Kiku has to visit again to pick Pochi up.


End file.
